BeeHive
by Ms. Diamond
Summary: Beehive is a department store in which the twilight gang works. Bella is new. Can they all bee-have? More summary inside. Canon couples. No angst.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! **_

_**As you can see I made a new story, bee-hive. Beehive is a upscale department store in which the characters from twilight have a job. Bella's brother Emmet works there already, he went to apply for a job there immediately after they moved to Seattle, and encouraged her to come and work there too. she got a job, but she doesn't work at only one department, she works everywhere when needed. it's going to be fun! I hope you like it!**_

**Bee-hive **

I'm looking at the tall, board building across the street, the architecture is Victorian. Beehive, is spelled just above the entrance in thick cursive letters. I started to cross the busy street as the light springs on green so that all the people waiting with me can cross over to the other side. _Wow that sounds deep doesn't it?_ The entrance is now looming over me and as I walk under it to go inside and get out of the drizzling rain.

The minute I'm in it I'm surrounded by the smell of perfume and beauty product. The ground level of the building is where the jewelry and Beauty products are. Almost everything is displayed in glass cabinets. The employees are all standing straight behind a glass counter or helping customers in crisp dark blue suits. You can see who is higher up by looking at the buttons of their blazer. The head of departments have three buttons and a golden tie, the normal employees have one button. All the employees that are female are wearing an straight dark blue skirt that ends just above their knees and all the men are wearing dark blue pants. The women wear low black shiny heels and the men wear black shiny shoes under their suit.

I walk over to where the elevators are. Push the button and wait for the elevator to come. A few people come to stand behind me, they are also waiting. Luckily for us we only have to wait a few seconds. I walk inside and push the button for the highest floor where the offices are to meet with Mr. Cullen to go over the rules and to get my own Blue suit. While I'm listening to the jazz music that is playing softly in the elevator I can't help but to think back to what got me here.

_I'm looking at the news paper looking for an after school job. In Phoenix I works at a hardware store but there are no applications for that kind of job here. We moved last month from Phoenix to Seattle because my dad could make an awesome business deal with someone named Carisle Cullen. They are going to be business partners in a new business plan to extend the department store that Carisle owns, beehive, to the rest of the states. _

"_Hey bells, what are ya doin" my big brother, Emmet, asks me while taking a seat at the table next to me._

"_Ah looking for a job, I see. Why don't you come work at beehive." He asks_

"_Because you work there" I say dryly_

"_Oh Bella, I'm hurt" he says with a high voice and put his hand over his hart. "how can you say that, I'm your favorite brother" he continues._

"_You're my only one you big weirdo" I say laughing and giving him a shove. _

"_Okay, okay, I surrender, but seriously the people that work there are great and I bet Carisle and Esme will give you a job, just think about it okay?" he asks me._

That's how I got here. _Ding-dong._ I've reached my floor. I step out and walk right into someone.

_**Bee-hive**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two hands shot out to grab my arms to steady me.

"Hi there Bella, long time no see" I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"only the second time you see me and you already want to hurt me!" he was trying to sound hurt but I could hear him chuckling.

"Cullen" I greeted him and looked up to see his face smiling down at me. Uhg, I try to be cool but even I could hear the crack in my voice.

Edward and I met a week ago when the Cullen's invited us to go to a restaurant to eat dinner with them, of course my parents wouldn't say no to them because they were getting friends fast. My mother called Esme to ask if we should put on some fancy clothes or something like that. Esme said that because it was a very 'nice' – expensive- restaurant we should dress up. My mom began panicking not because of my dad, he had expensive suits to wear for in his line of business, he could just pick one let my mom help him with the color of his tie and he's done. Also not because of Emmet because when food was in the question he would were a chicken suit if he had to, so no she wasn't panicking about them but because of me, because I wasn't dressing 'feminine' enough for her. What's wrong with a hoodie, jeans and all stars? Nothing if you ask me but of course my mom doesn't find my clothing style good enough for a chic restaurant, which I can understand, so I surrendered and give the green light to mom to take me shopping. I don't know what it was but always if we had to go to something fancy for which we had to dress up mom always convinced me to go shopping.

So my mom dragged me to the nearest department store which was not _Beehive_ because that was close to 40 minutes away. Instead she took me to a nearby shopping centre, straight up to a women's clothing store and called the first lady my mom saw to help her dress me in a nice dress. The women was nice, but she kept looking at my shoes as if it were dead cats. About four hours later we walked out of the shopping centre with a dress, shoes, jewelry, and make up.

We settled for a deep red colored dress that went to just above my knees it was tight at the top and the bottom half was tube like. My necklace was silver with deep red stones on it, my earrings match it. My shoes were shiny black peep toe high heels. I can walk on them but prefer not to, especially not when I have had a few drinks because then I'm extra clumsy. When I go a night out, I always wear my all stars so that if I make a fall it's a few inch less than when I wear heels. Luckily for me I only have to wear them for business dinners from my dad.

When we were all checked by mom we went outside to the cab we ordered, because mom and dad both decided they wanted something to drink, and rode over to the restaurant.

The cab dropped us of at the entrance of the restaurant and waited for my dad to pay him before he drove away. My dad walked inside first, his arm resting on the small of my mom's back, and asked to be led to the table of the Cullen party. I wasn't really paying attention to where we were walking to more to my surroundings, it was beautiful there. The theme of the restaurant was obviously Italian because everywhere I looked where paintings of famous buildings from Italy. I almost ran into Emmet when he stopped walking. I saw what he was looking at, a family exciting of a boy and a girl around our age and a man and women, probably the Cullens.

"Hi, Charlie, Renée, how lovely to see you again" the man said. He was tall, and had short blonde hair and the same kind of suit on that my dad was wearing. Oh who am I kidding they all look the same to me they only change from color sometimes, so maybe the suits were absolutely nothing alike, I couldn't tell.

"Hello Carlisle and Esme, how are you?" dad asked them I looked at the boy and girl to see that the girl had a big smile on her face and was looking at me and Emmet and to see that the guy was smirking at me. I could feel the blush creeping up my face. _Shit Bella keep your cool._ But I couldn't, I took a closer look at the guy and we was hot. I've seen the guys from Phoenix and they were okay but they couldn't make my face blush just because they were looking at me. The smile on his face grew, and his eyes were moving from me to were my parents stood and back.

I got a shove from Emmet. "What?" I hissed at him, feeling sorry for myself because I couldn't keep looking at the guy at the table in front of me.

"Isabella, I was trying to introduce you to the Cullens but you were concentrating to hard on Edward. _Ahh dad, I just love him, sense my sarcasm_? My face became even more red.

"Uh, I , uh, I wasn't staring at him" _jeesh Bell nice save. _God, could this get any worse?

"Uh, yeah you were" said a velvety voice I looked to see where it came from, the guy, Edward, had said it. What's wrong with this guy? Does he enjoy this? To my mortification Carisle and Esme began laughing. So it _could _get worse. "Hello Bella, nice to meet you" they both said at the same time, freaky.

I looked at the girl to see if she also was laughing but thankfully, she wasn´t. It think she saw the look of mortification on my face because she jumped up from her sitting position and walked over to me, grabbed my hand and said, "Hi Bella, I'm Alice. Don't listen to Edward he likes to tease." And pulled me to the chair next to her. I was at loss of words because this all happened in a few seconds. I took a deep breath to get my brain functioning again, to response to her.

"Hi Alice, it is so nice to meet you." I said looking at her, I was starting to say something to her but Edward cut me off.

"Nice of you to introduce yourself to me, Bella, I'm Edward by the way, but I guess you already knew that, didn't you?" he said with a smirk on his face and winked at me when he finished talking. Shit, I could feel my cheeks warm up, _what is it with this guy?_

" Well Edward, I was talking to your sister before you so rudely interrupted us and I didn't had the chance to introduce myself to you. But of course you already knew my name didn't you?" I asked him back with a fake smile on my face. Take that, sucker! Not so nice anymore huh, when he tables are turned, I thought as I awaited his response.

Edward opened his mouth to say something back to me but Emmet cut him off by clapping on his back to introduce himself to him. He apparently had already met Alice trough working and of course he met Carlisle because he was his boss and Esme because she hired him. Alice turned around to look at me with amusement in her eyes. "So where do you go to school Bella?" she asked me. "Uhm, I don't really know, wait I will ask my mom she will know" I turned around to see if our parents were still standing behind us, and saw them walking toward their seats on the other side of the table.

"Mom?" I asked when she sat down. She looked at me "Yes, honey?"

"Which school will I be joining when the summer is over?"

" The same school as Alice and Edward are going to, Esme told me it´s the best school in the region." Next to me Alice squealed, "In what year are you going to be?" she asked

" I'll be a sophomore, you?"

"I'll be a sophomore too, and Edward will be a junior, what is Emmet, a senior?" she asked me .

" Yes he will, do they play football at the school?" I asked because I knew Emmet wanted to try out if they had a team. At our team from our last school he was a offense.

"Yeah they have, Edward also plays he´s the quarterback" she said full pride. _Of course he is._

The rest of the dinner went by very quickly and before I know it we were saying goodbye in front of the restaurant.

Carisle bid me goodbye and said that he thought it was too bad that we didn't really talk with each other, after that Esme gave me a hug and said she´d love to talk about architecture again sometime soon with me. Esme said opposite of me so naturally we talked a lot and I found out that she loved architecture almost as much as I do. It was something that I´ve always liked, architecture, I don't know what pulled me to it but I loved to look at different kinds of buildings and I loved to design. Alice gave me a hug and told me she would call me soon to go shopping, I told her that I wasn't that much of a fan of shopping but she said that was because I haven't been shopping with her. Then Edward came to me, _awkward_, I thought. I ignored him for the most of the evening only talking to him if he was directly speaking to me. "Well Bella, nice meeting you and I guess I´ll see you soon."

"Okay, bye Edward."

"What are you doing here, Bella, I know that seeing me wasn't your only reason to coming here." He said still smirking down at me.

"I´m here for an job interview with Esme" is said with a fake enthusiastic voice. His smirk widened.

"Of course, of course, by all means, don't let me stop you" he said when he got out of my way, still with that stupid smirk on his face.

When I made a move to walk past him, he stepped back in front of me, smirking down at me. I sighed and tried to move past him, again. But he stepped in front of me again. I sighed I had no time for this " what is it you want Edward" I asked. "absolutely nothing" he answered me, still smirking at me.

"God, Edward, if you want nothing, then get out of my way! I´m already almost late for the interview and you are not going to ruin it for me because I am not going to work as someone cleaning up the poop of the elephants in the zoo!" I was so annoyed he really needed to step away from me if he knew what was good for him.

"Jeesh bella, I was trying to get past you but you stepped in front of me all the time, don't blame me for your tardiness." He said. I had enough of him and pushed past him to get to the waiting area to wait for Emse. When I walked away I heard Edward already talking to someone else.

As I sat down on a beautiful red clad chair I thought back to Edward and mine conversation. Maybe I overreacted a little bit but I blame that on PMS.

The door opened and Esme came walking out. "Bella, how lovely to see you again!" she said giving me a hug. "Hi, Esme" I said shyly. "Well, come on my dear, let go to my office and talk about why you're here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**I've made a blog where you can find pictures that belong to my stories, check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**BeeHive**

Esme sits behind her desk and asks me questions about why I want to work here and about my last work experiences. She tries to make this conversation professional but who are we kidding here? She almost doesn't have a choice to give me a job. Not because I'm just that perfect, though I do think that's a mayor plus point, but because we , I mean she, Carlisle and my parents, are friends. And I must say that she's growing on me, especially when our conversation drifts to architecture.

"I just love old Victorian buildings that's why I begged Carlisle to buy this one" she says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I know right! it is absolutely gorgeous" I say feeling giddy I added "I can't wait to work here and tell people: you know that beautiful Victorian building in downtown Seattle" I looked over at Esme who was smiling full pride. "At least_ if_ I came to work here?" I asked with a hopeful tone.

"Of course Bella, you are perfect for the job, when can you start?" I know that they fired someone last Thursday and that they were in need for someone so I answered "as soon as possible" with a smile.

I left the office with a bag where of two sets of work clothing, a contract and my working schedule. Since it was summer I would work full time until school would start in three weeks. I was to help every department a little bit. Most of my fellow workers had a permanent department.

Tomorrow was my first day of work and I was to be here at 7.00 precise. The store opened at 8.30 and because I was new, I had a hour to be showed where very department was, how to get there, learn how to greet people and to behave around customers. All the employees that are not on their fist they are expected to arrive at 7.30.

_Well I guess that means no more sleeping till noon for me then, bummer._ Oh, well, at least I can make some money. I like money. It's one of my favorite things. Not because I like spending it on ridiculous things like a watch that has the same price as a huge house, but because it gives me a sense of security, I don't know why I feel that way, but I like it.

'_The way you move on the floor' _ Oh, god not Enrique Iglesias. Sometimes when I think of something that is featured in a song, it just pops into my head. I tell you, it's annoying especially if it is not particularly a song that I like.

When I got home and told my parents the good news, I already texted Emmet but for he was working, and they were very pleased with me. I love my parents but very loving they are not. I know they love me and Emmet but they always behave as if they have a stick up their ass. _I hope Carlisle and Esme loosen them a bit up._

I set my alarm clock for 7 in the morning and fell asleep.

**BeeHive**

**Leave me some Love!**


End file.
